


Shock

by devilsadvocate



Series: Here, There, Everywhere [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsadvocate/pseuds/devilsadvocate
Summary: Ellana really didn't sign up for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh the Inquisitor takes too much in stride. They're always like "Coo coo, giant Breach, coo, demons, coo, mystical thingy devouring my hand, coo coo". I think that there would be 1 or 8 or 11 panic attacks.

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going.” 

She blinked, once, twice. Pinched at the tip of her ear, chewed on her bottom lip. When he opened his mouth, she spun away, headed for the small hut she had adopted. He didn’t follow. 

She shut the door, pressing her back against it. A weight was on her chest, her breath coming out in short gasps. One foot in front of the other, stumbling to the bed. The sheets slid off and she collapsed in front of the fire, left hand in front of her face. There she lay, gazing into the glowing green gash on her palm until the knock came. She pushed herself up and away from the floor and slid backward into a wall. 

“Come in,” Ellana whispered. She cleared her throat and attempted again. “Come in!”

No clink of armor, only soft bare footsteps on dirt floor. Solas. 

He pushed the door shut and made his way into the room. She looked up at his form, illuminated in the warm orange light, watched his eyes scan the room from right to left. Ellana jerked her head away when his gaze fell on her, fingers digging into her ear, lip raw. Solas eased his way into a crouch, then kneeled. He rested his fingertips on the dust and began to draw lines, creating a hissing sound. 

“Watch,” he commanded. Ellana turned her head and watched, eyes wide, as he repeated the movement. He reached out a hand and she mimicked him. Solas’s long fingers wrapped around her wrist and guided her shaking hand down to the dirt. He moved his hand and she followed suit. 

They sat like that long into the night, creating intricate lines in the dirt ground. When her head began to loll, Solas picked her up and laid her in bed, climbing in after her. He kept his distance until Ellana snuggled into his warmth, pressing her nose into his shirt and inhaling. Her first long breath He stiffened then began to gently work out the tangles in her long cloud of hair until he too fell asleep.


End file.
